hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brock Lesnar
'Brock Edward Lesnar '(born July 12, 1977) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he competes using his real name. Debut and Suspension Brock would debut in 2009 as a Heel attacking Kurt Angle and destroying all his opponents and would march to the ring with a replica WWE Undisputed Championship Belt,proclaiming he was the HCW Undisputed Champion after pinning Kurt Angle, he would later be denied Championship rights by HCW, he would later go on a rampage attacking various wrestlers, weeks later he would drag people from the crowd into the ring attacking them, which would lead to a 60 day suspension which ended on January 1,2011. Return,TNA & Move to Smackdown and Injury On March 16,2011 videos started hyping his return. He would return to form a new group with Mr. Anderson, Booker T and Matt Morgan. In the WWE Draft, he would be drafted to TNA and he would start a feud with Hernendas. After 3 months, Lesnar would move to Smackdown and attack The Undertaker. Lesnar would make a one night apperance on Raw, and make a brief face turn fightin Jim Logan, but would be defeated, and would be taken out on a strecher. In August, Lesnar would suffer an injury in his ankle after reciving an ankle lock from Kurt Angle he is reported to be out for the rest of the year. Return (2011-Present) After healing from his injury, Lesnar returned yet again as a Villian attacking Zack Ryder and Santino Marella after a match against The Miz and Hardcore Holly. After the team quietly dissolved, Lesnar moved to ECW as a face, losing to Dolph Ziggler by countout. Lesnar returned to ''Raw SuperShow'' as a heel attacking John Cena During A Match With CM Punk. Lesner Would Than Suffer A G.T.S From Punk. Lesnar would then move to [[Smackdown|''Smackdown!]]. Lesnar would return to his "Carnage" gimmick where he would attack various superstars before and after matches.His return saw him destroying Chavo Guerrero and Evan Bourne. At SummerSlam, Lesnar dominated Booker T for a majority of their no holds barred match, but Lesnar still lost the match after a shot to his stomach and a scissors kick. In September 2012, Lesnar joined the ranks of the nWo under CM Punk and Paul Heyman. After the dissolution of the nWo in November 2012, Lesnar disappeared from TV, and he returned in January 2013 as an enforcer for CM Punk. At WrestleMania, after Heyman accidently hit Punk with an urn, Punk turned on Heyman, hitting him with a GTS. The following night on RAW, Heyman hired Lesnar to take out Punk and a match was scheduled for them at Extreme Rules, which was later cancelled after Lesnar suffered a concussion. However their match was instead rescheduled for Dawn of Destiny, which has the stipulation of, if Lesnar wins, he gets Punk's title shot at Money in the Bank and if Punk wins Heyman is fired. Lesnar went onto lose the match, and wasn't seen on screen for the rest of the year. Lesnar returned in 2014, unaccompanied decimating 3MB and Cody Rhodes and Goldust. The following week Goldust challenged Lesnar to a match, but before it could begin, Lesnar attacked Goldust again and broke his arm with a Kimura lock. Brock returned again on the July 21st edition of Raw, beating up Jacob Cass during his match with Seth Rollins and giving him an ''F5 onto a barricade, officially joining Evolution. In Wrestling Finishers *Brock Lock (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab – WWE or a side bearhug – OVW)(2004) *F-5 (WWE) / Verdict11 (NJPW) (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster)(2003-Present) *Shooting star press WWE(2002-2004) *Kimura lock(WWE 2012-Present) **Usually used to cause Storyline injuries Gallery Category:Heel Category:Raw Superstar